Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot control system, robot control method and output control method, and more specifically, a robot control system, robot control method and output control method, providing an attendant with guidance information such as an explanation about an exhibition as an utterance content.
Description of the Related Art
An example of a background art is disclosed in, Masahiro Shiomi, Takayuki Kanda, Hiroshi Ishiguro and Norihiro Hagita, Interactive Humanoid Robots for a Science Museum, IEEE Intelligent Systems, vol. 22, no. 2, pp. 25-32, March/April 2007 (Non-patent literature 1). In the non-patent literature 1, a robot that shows an inside of a science museum explains to a user an exhibition that the user has not seen yet from an inspection history in the science museum.
Furthermore, another example of the background art is disclosed in, M. Shiomi, T. Kanda, D. F. Glas, S. Satake, H. Ishiguro and N. Hagita, Field Trial of Networked Social Robots in a Shopping Mall, IEEE/RSJ Int. Conf. on Intelligent Robots and Systems (IROS2009), pp. 2846-2853, 2009 (Non-patent literature 2). According to the non-patent literature 2, a robot approaches a user and provides the user with service corresponding to that place.
In addition, a still another example of the background art is disclosed in, Japanese patent application laying-open No. 2010-231470 [B25J 13/00, G06Q 50/00] laid-open on Oct. 4, 2010 (Patent literature 1). In the patent literature 1, a broader action of a human being who moves at a shopping mall is predicted, and a robot provides with recommendation information the human being that the broader action is predicted.
In addition, a further example of the background art is disclosed in, Japanese patent application laying-open No. 2011-224737 [B25J 9/22, B25J 5/00] laid-open on Nov. 10, 2011 (Patent literature 2). For example, research on a robot that guides an exhibition, etc. is advanced. Then, in the patent literature 2, there is disclosed an invention of a robot that has two arm portions, and performs an operation for pointing at an object with either one of arm portions.
In addition, a further example of the background art is disclosed in, Japanese patent application laying-open No. 2011-20223 [B25J 13/00] laid-open on Feb. 3, 2011 (Patent literature 3). In the patent literature 3, there is disclosed a technology that a laser display is provided other than an explanation robot for an exhibition, and a guidance voice about the exhibition that the laser is irradiated is reproduced.
Then, the other example of the background art is disclosed in, Japanese patent No. 5077077 [B25J 13/08, B25J 5/00] registered on Sep. 7, 2012 (laid-open on Dec. 10, 2009) (Patent literature 4). In the patent literature 4, there is disclosed an invention about a robot that moves to a position for explaining an exhibition without interrupting the gaze of a looker that is turned to the exhibition.
However, although the non-patent literature 1 is effective as a guiding robot that gets the user to see as many exhibitions as possible, since restricted to guidance on that place, the robot may not necessarily give an appropriate explanation for the user.
Moreover, in the non-patent literature 2, since a plurality of users who visit the same place are not necessarily interested in the same thing, there is possibility that the robot provides erroneous service to the users. Furthermore, in the patent literature 1, since a plurality of human beings that the same broader actions are predicted may not be interested in the same thing, it is thought that the robot provides erroneous recommendation information. Accordingly, the robot of the non-patent literature 2 or the patent literature 1 cannot provide the information that is suitable for the person getting interested in the exhibition in the exhibition hall that the exhibitions are placed.
Moreover, in the patent literatures 2 to 4, when the robot that autonomously moves points at the object for guidance, there is a case where the gaze of a person who receives the guidance cannot be guided effectively.